A Dream so Real
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Lady Une has a dream about Treize.


****

A Dream So Real

__

I do not own Gundam Wing. (Drag)

Lady Une walked down the hall in the Oz Headquarters. It has been two years since Treize's death and she decided to take care of MarieMaia and bring her up to be a real lady. She was going to mold her to an exact copy of herself and she knew that Treize would want her that way. Lady Une was one of the most powerful women on Earth, although she would never match up to Relena Peacecraft. Still, she was the woman that Treize adored and he was the leader of Oz. She loved no one but him. Only him. She did what he asked when he asked it and asked no questions. 

She knew what Treize really wanted in life. MarieMeia, even though she was his own flesh and daughter, didn't know what Treize wanted or she would have kept from trying to rule the world. That was not what Treize was trying to do. He was a general, not a madman.

As Lady Une passed Treize's old office, she saw light coming from the door. It was open just a bit. Who would be in there? _Doesn't anyone have respect for the dead?!_ She demanded quietly. Upset, she threw open the door and stormed in. The chair was turned to the windows. Someone was sitting in his chair. "You there! No one can sit in Treize's chair! No one!" 

The chair turned around.

"Only Master…Treize?"

She gasped and stepped back in surprise, "no, no…"

"Lady," 

She couldn't believe it. He was alive, right here in front of her own eyes. "This can't be happening," she whispered to herself.

"Who did you expect to be sitting in my chair?" he asked, "a gundam pilot?" he laughed. It was the first time she heard him laugh in ages.

"This is a dream," she muttered, "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming…" _and if it is, I don't want to wake up._ "This can't be real, you're dead."

"Sure it is real." He took her hand, "don't I feel real, Lady?"

Her heart was pounding against her chest. She couldn't speak. She laid her hand upon his own chest and felt his warm beating heart. If he weren't' real, how was she able to feel his heartbeat? She smiled and looked up into his blue eyes. (Aren't Treize's eyes blue?) "Yes you are."

"Yes," he smiled back. "I'm still alive, Lady."

"I thought you were…." She whispered, about to kiss him. She had waited forever for this.

"Alive in your memory."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"You're right," he said, "you are dreaming."

"A dream?"

"And it's time to wake up, Lady."

"No, no! I don't want to wake up!" she cried, pressing her face against his chest. "Let me stay asleep forever!"

"It's time to wake up now. It's time to wake up---," his voice got smaller.

"Lady, Lady---," Treize's voice merged in with MarieMeia's, "Lady Une? Wake up. It's time to wake up now."

"I don't want to wake up," she groaned, turning over.

"But you'll miss your meeting," MarieMeia informed, nudging her shoulder to wake her.

Her eyes flicked open, "My meeting! That's right!"

Mariemeia stepped back to let her get up. "What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I can't think!" she got up and stood behind the blue and gold dressing frame. "What do I wear?!"

Mariemeia picked up the outfit folded neatly on the foot of her bed and handed her, "this looks nice. That's probably why you laid it out."

"That's right!" she put on the long red dress quickly and brushed out her hair. "I hope I won't be late."

"You won't be late, Lady Une." MarieMeia started to walk out of the room, "you have an hour."

"An hour!?"

MarieMeia sighed, "I'll get you something for breakfast."

As Lady Une stormed down the hall to her awaiting ride, she heard hurried footsteps behind her. "What the?"

"Lady Une wait!" MarieMeia cried. "You can't leave without breakfast!"

"MarieMeia," she muttered.

"It's just a morning breakfast drink," she gave her a glass of the chocolate flavored drink. "You need your energy, Lady Une."

Lady Une was moved by her thoughtfulness and smiled. She drank the chocolate mix quickly and handed it back. "Thank you, MarieMeia."

"Have a good day."

Lady Une wiped her mouth and stepped outside.

Her meeting was just too long. She couldn't concentrate without thinking about Treize and her wild dream. She felt better when it was over. Lady Une decided to go back to Oz's old headquarters, just to get the feel of it again. 

While walking down the hall and she just passed Treize's room, she saw light coming from it. Just like in her dream. "Strange," she murmured and shakily put her hand on the door knob. She opened the door and the chair was turned to the window. Someone was sitting it in.

"Excuse me," she said, walking to the desk, "you can't sit in that chair unless you're…."

The chair turned around. "I can't?"

Lady Une was defiantly thrown off. She stepped back and put her hand over her mouth and giggled, "unless you happen to be Treize's daughter!"

MarieMeia smiled and rubbed the arms of the chair. "I just wanted to feel close to my father," she said, "and this was where he was most of the time, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Lady Une nodded.

"I miss him." MarieMeia sighed pathetically.

"Me too," she said in the same tone. There was a small moment of silence and they shared a few sighs of sorrow together. "Hey, cheer up. Your father wouldn't want you to grieve too long."

"I never knew him." She hung her head.

"Sure you do. And he knows who you are."

"He does?" 

Lady Une walked around the desk, "absolutely. I can see him in your eyes. He's still here and if you're quiet, he'll talk to you. But you can only hear what he says when you're quiet."

MarieMeia picked up the wine glass her father used. Lady Une took it away.

"I know you want to feel close to your father," she said, shaking the glass at her, "but you have to wait until you get that close."

MarieMeia laughed and nodded. "Let's go home."

"I'll meet you outside," Lady Une put the glass down and moved so MarieMeia could get around her, "there's something I need to do first."

"Alright," MarieMeia got out of the chair and walked out of the room. "Don't take too long, you promised you take me shopping, remember?"

"I won't forget," Lady Une sat in the chair and waved her off. Lady Une reached for the wine glass. She sniffed it and she could smell the rich scent of wine and the familiar cologne he wore. Lady Une opened a drawer. "There's got to be one here, ah, there it is," she picked up the wine bottle and poured the red liquid in the glass. She put the bottle down and raised her glass up half way and turned around. "To what we could have had." She took a long drink of the wine. 

Lost in her thoughts about Treize, the door slowly closed. Unknown footsteps came nearer to her across the lush blue carpet. Lady Une closed her eyes and hummed softly. A hand came on the top of the chair and another on the arm of it. Lips came dangerously closer to her ear, tickling it.

"Just what are you doing in my chair?" The lips of the person brushed her cheek.

Lady Une opened her eyes. She saw the reflection of the handsome general in the window. "Master Treize?"

"You were expecting someone else?" he asked.

"But you're---"

"Lady," he turned the chair around and stroke his finger down her cheek, "I'm here, aren't I? I'm still alive, in your memory." He knelt down. "So I'm never truly gone, am I?"

"No, you're not." She agreed, "you're still alive. In my memory."

Treize leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were the key to the door to her mouth. Lady Une placed her hands around her neck as his moved to her sides. She may have imagined the whole thing, but never, never did anything feel so real. This was the reality and dream she chose for herself. A dream that nothing, nothing in the world could wake her from it.

**The End**


End file.
